Massaging devices for increasing blood circulation and stimulating the skin and underlying tissue are well known. Hand held massaging devices are on the market today which provide a stimulating effect by rolling a textured cylindrical or other shaped member along the area to be massaged such as an arm or leg. Generally to get the most benefit out of the existing massagers it is necessary for a second person to use the device on the person being massaged especially if the area being massaged is relatively inaccessible to the person being massaged such as the persons back. Therefore existing hand held massagers are much less effective if there is no second person giving the massage and an individual wants to give him or herself a massage. Existing hand held massage devices also do not allow the user to easily apply any more pressure than he or she can exert with arm muscles which in some cases may be insufficient to stimulate deep tissue below the skin.